Shin Chan Is Missing
by Jtaylor01
Summary: Shin antics have gone far enough and his parents, teachers, and friends don't want him in Kasukabe anymore. Coming to his senses, Shin writes 12 apology letters to his parents, teachers, and friends. Will Mr. Taylor and Miss Katz find him?
1. Callous Heel of A Brat

**Shin Chan is Missing**

**by Jtaylor83**

_Dsiclaimer: I do not own any of the Shin Chan characters besides Josh-chan. All credit go to Shin-Ei and FUNimation. No infringement intended._

Please do not bash this fanfic. The changes I will explain at the end of this chapter.

The parts of it is the acting part

**Chapter 1: Callous Heel of Brat**

"Hiro,Did you _hear_ that?" Mitzi yelled. Mitzi knew that Shin said the "N" word and it's not the hate word against African-Americans, the other "N" word that begins with an "N" and ends with a "Y".

"Shin, how dare you call your Mom like that?" Hiro angered. "One of these days, you will be an outcast to society."

"Get dressed quickly and get ready for the bus." Mitzi said and as usual Shin missed the bus. Mitzi is worried that this will be his last warning if he misses the bus and be late for school.

Shin and Mitzi arrive at Meadow Fields Kindergarten as late as usual when Mr. Taylor, known as Josh-chan when school is not in session, was very angry at them for being tardy.

"You are late again! This is your last warning!" Mr. Taylor yelled.

"Sorry, Mr. Taylor. This won't happen again." Mitzi said while bowing.

"Be sure it won't happen again, because one more incident including being late and another one of his antics, it's expulsion time." Mr. Taylor said. "Come on, Shin. Get to class."

Shin goes to the table and takes a snack from the snack plate which is the for Miss Anderson's return for a visit. Shin tries to take a bite but Mr. Taylor takes it away from him.

"Those aren't your snacks, Shin" Mr. Taylor said with a vein popping out of his head. "There are 15 students in this classroom and you're the one who has to make terror."

The whole class sits at their assigned tables as class started.

"Class, Your old teacher, Miss Anderson, is coming back for a visit." Mr. Taylor announced.

"Where you going?" Shin asked.

"I'm not going anywhere, Shin." Mr. Taylor answered.

"Did you get fired?"

"No."

"No wonder Miss Anderson left."

Mr. Taylor sees Miss Anderson standing in front of the door.

"I deal with you later after school, Shin" Mr. Taylor said with more veins popping out of his head. "Now class, tell Miss Anderson what are you learning today?"

"That we can hold our breath a lot longer than I thought I could." Shin interrupted.

"And that's why a student needs to be disciplined, Miss Anderson." Mr. Taylor said, being annoyed by his antics. "If you don't stop screwing your friends and Miss Anderson before school is over, it's banning time."

"Is this how you treat Shin?" Miss Anderson questioned.

"Shin lacks discipline." Mr. Taylor answered. "Once his brain gets twice as big, then he'll come to his senses and stop from being his old self. Now class, will you please follow me and Miss Anderson to the auditorium?"

Mr. Taylor, Miss Anderson and the whole class enter the auditorium and the entire class sat down.

"Class, we're going to play an acting game called...'What is my line and what do we do?' " Mr. Taylor instructed.

"Well, I see we're covering the basics of acting." Georgie said.

"Thank You, Georgie" Mr. Taylor complimented. "Since you've know the basics of acting, your codename is "No Fear". Now get up on stage."

Mr. Taylor points out to Penny. "Penny. I will give you a role and some lines, if you put down your Battered Bunny."

"Okay." Penny said.

Mr. Taylor points to Shin. "Shin, if you promise to refrain from your antics, terrorize the whole class, and stop eating from Miss Anderson's snack plate, I will let you take part of the Acting Game. Agree?"

Shin shakes his head and goes up on stage.

"Okay. You say anything that inspires you and you act it out." Mr. Taylor said.

Georgie starts his role as "No Fear".

"Yeah, you know I'm in there and you know want you want, but I ain't getting it. Because I'm No Fear." Georgie said.

"No Fear" Penny said after Georgie.

"No Fear" Georgie and Penny both said again until Shin interrupts with his line.

"Well, I've got news for you." Shin said. "I've been sleeping under the covers for a long time. I dumped all these green peppers down my potty for that's exactly what Miss Anderson is..." Mr. Taylor and Miss Anderson knew what he was going to say during the Acting game, the two "C" and "P" words.

"Shin Chan!" Mr. Taylor yelled so loud, Miss Polly, Miss Katz, Principal Ench and the entire school could hear his scream. Mr. Taylor drags him outside. Shin sees Mr. Taylor's face red with steam coming out of his ears.

"Why is your face red?" Shin asked.

"Why is my face red?" Mr. Taylor angered. "How can you act like yourself? You sit on a throne of terror. You're a selfish, hopeless, callous heel of a brat. How'd you like to be expelled, huh? Ha, ha, not kidding."

"We don't want to see you again for the rest of our whole life and nobody in the neighborhood want to see you else either!" Miss Anderson follows.

"I don't care where you are. I don't care that you're an idiot! I don't care that you're talented! I don't care that you're my friend! Get out of everybody's lives! Now!" Penny joins in after he ruined the game and her life.

"Nobody wants you in Kasukabe, ever" Georgie yells at Shin as well scaring him.

"You should know the truth about brats like you who go terrorizing!" Miss Katz scold on him as well.

"Bad students like you should be reported to the Secret Service!" Principal Ench said as he couldn't take of his antics.

And thus his brain grew twice as big and realizing that it was too late to apologize. So he ran away from school.

"Aren't you being a little too harsh on Shin?" Miss Polly asked.

"No. A little discipline on Shin isn't a little too harsh." Josh answered.

"I quite agree. I think we all be happy that he's out of our lives." Miss Anderson said.

"Are you trying to say that we should celebrate that he's gone and we would be better off without him?" Josh asked.

"You're the one who gave me some pointers on discipline. So, yes." Miss Anderson answered.

That sundown, Shin, wearing a hood so nobody would know who he is, places 12 apology letters in the mailboxes, to his mom and dad, Michi and Yoshirin, his friend Nanako, Ai, Georgie, Penny, Penny's Mom, Miss Polly, Miss Katz, Miss Anderson, Principal Ench, and Mr. Taylor.

"At least you'll all be happy I'm gone. I should've done more than just apologize or refrain from my antics. But to stop being my old self and getting rid of my Action Mask stuff. But most of all, I won't be here since you all got what you want. So, farewell forever." Shin said in tears and runs away to an alley behind the dumpsters.

End of Chapter 1

Changes:

The words that I don't want to include is "ninny" and "caca" which are bad words because I want to make this fanfic a little more family-friendly oriented not like the Adult Swim kind of fanfic.

So please If you like my fanfic, please rate and comment.


	2. Weekend with the Teachers?

**Shin Chan is Missing**

**by Josh Taylor**

_Disclaimer: All Shin Chan characters belong to Shin-Ei and Funimation except Josh-chan. No infringement intended._

Chapter 2: Weekend with the Teachers? A Quest To Find Shin

Now that night after Shin wrote 12 letters, things got turn for the worst except for Miss Anderson.

"Shin? I'm home!" Mitzi called but noticed when she opened the letter and read it, she knew that Shin was gone and she was never glad about it, but sad and worried. "No..."

Meanwhile, at Mr. Taylor's apartment, Mr. Taylor rests in his beanbag chair knowing that Shin was disrespectful to the whole class and the entire city of Kasukabe, but he doesn't know If he did the right thing by forbidding him to return. Josh almost falls asleep, but he opens his eyes and screamed when he saw Principal Ench, Miss Polly, Miss Katz, Miss Anderson, Hiro, Mitzi, Nanako, Georgie, Penny and her mom.

"Why are you all in my apartment?" Mr. Taylor screamed,

"We all need a word with you" answered Miss Katz.

"And you need to read these letters including the one that Shin whom placed in your mailbox that you didn't read." Principal Ench said.

Josh started reading some of the letters that made no sense, but only a few of them we're clues.

"Shin's apology letters make no sense, but I think there are some clues to where we may find him." Mr. Taylor said.

"We? Mr. Taylor, up until Shin came along everything around here has been, well, normal. It seems to me that the first thing we have to do is to forget about Shin and move on with our normal lives." Miss Anderson denied.

"So, you're not at all worried that Shin might get hurt in the suburbs, right?" Josh questioned.

"If I was you, I'd do nothing about it. That's just what his apology letters wants us to do. Go look for him in his little scavenger hunt so we can all feel guilty about him!"

"We'll you don't have to be in it. Just go on with your normal life and let me find Shin. Does anyone want to volunteer to join me?"

"I'm in. I just want Shin back." said Miss Katz.

"I feel pretty bad when I said that nobody wants him in Kasukabe, so I'm in too." cried Georgie.

"No, Georgie. I want you and everyone to hold a "Welcome Back" party for Shin at school." said Mr. Taylor

A few seconds later, Micchi and Yoshirin came in without knocking.

"I assume you got your letters from Shin, right?" Mr. Taylor questioned with a sweatdrop on the side of his head. Micchi and Yoshirin nodded "Yes".

Mr. Taylor read their letter until he reads in a loud shock, '...In the alley behind the back a convenience store, within 80 kilometers of Kasukabe."

"How in the world did he get there?" Mitzi asked.

"Well, at least we know how far he's gone and these clues in his apology letters would help us." Mr. Taylor said "All we need to find is loose change, his PJs, some juice and perishables."

"Everyone, I want to thank you all for bringing his apology letters and I won't be able to bring him back tonight because it's very late and I want this Welcome Back Party to be a surprise by Monday. Thank you."

So Mr. Taylor and Miss Katz went off to look for Shin.

"Why Monday?" Asked Miss Katz. "Can't we bring him back tonight?"

"Because, this weekend will be the biggest test for Shin. A test of forgiveness and trust. Most of all, we have to make sure he doesn't ruin his 'welcome back' party." said Mr. Taylor "I mean, how difficult can it be."

20 minutes later...

"Okay. We got what we found, now let's find Shin." said Mr. Taylor. "He should be behind this building like in his apology letters."

Mr. Taylor and Miss Katz heard Shin's behind the alley saying "Everyone's right. I should be reported to the Secret Service. I'm nothing more than a callous heel of a brat who sits on a throne of terror." They run towards the back of the alley where Shin is hiding.

"I thought you were all going to be glad that I'm gone." Shin sniffled.

"Why would we want to do that?" asked Miss Katz. "We read your letter and we forgive you."

"Well, I should've done more than my apology letters. I shouldn't have written them and gone farther to the mountains, away from society." cried Shin.

"Shin, your apology letters we're enough to show our forgiveness and we accept your apologies. Do you think that we know we're not going to fall for it?" asked Mr. Taylor "It's all forgiven. Now let's all go back to my apartment and spend the whole weekend."

"Mr. Taylor, the days of my old self are long and gone. No more of my antics, no more Action Mask, and most of all because of me, no more of being friends with Georgie, Penny, Maso, and Boo. I just realized that I not like my old self anymore, more like my new self."

"Shin, you still have friends. and call me "Josh-chan" when it's not school time, okay?"

Josh-chan, Miss Katz, and Shin were all in bed inside his apartment.

"Katz, we're gonna have to take turns watching Shin and sure he's asleep. He's probably going to do something dangerous to hurt himself." Said Josh-chan, but Miss Katz didn't hear him as she sleeps. "Maybe I should watch him for the rest of the night."

Hour by hour, Josh-chan keeps thinking to himself feeling sleepy while watching Shin to be sure he's asleep.

"At least, I could use some help taking turns watching Shin." Josh-chan thought and yawned. "My eyes are about to close."

Until he couldn't stay awake, he thought "He'll be okay. What could ever happen to Shin?"

Then Josh-chan falls asleep. Miss Katz wakes up and see Josh-chan asleep and Shin sleeping with his hands covering his face as if he thinks that he should've learn more than his lesson. Miss Katz sits next to his bed side and watches over him.

"At least, this is my turn to watch Shin." Miss Katz thought. "I should be very sorry to Shin."

"Don't be sorry. I should've done more to make it up than my apology letters." Said Shin in his sleep.

Miss Katz begins to cry as the moon begins to shine through windows on herself and Shin.

End of Chapter 2

_Note: This is a very sad chapter and hopefully if willing I will try to finish the story. Please rate and comment._

Next Time: Shin spends the weekend and he will face a test of forgiveness, trust, and the confrontation of a 100-foot Battered Bunny, which Penny's dad's spirit dwells within it as it rampages Kasukabe. Meanwhile, Penny comes to Josh-chan's apartment crying while her mother, Patty abandons her and runs away from her abusive torment of the past until she gets caught by the Battered Bunny. Will Shin and Josh-chan find Penny's Mom and put an end to the Battered Bunny destruction? Not before Shin gets caught by the Giant Battered Bunny.

See you next time in

Chapter 3: Shin's Weekend Test and The Encounter of the 100-foot Battered Bunny


	3. Shin's Weekend Test

**Shin Chan is Missing**

**Disclaimer:** All Shin Chan characters belong to Shin-Ei and Funimation except Josh-chan. No infringement intended.

_Chapter 3: Shin's Weekend Test and The Encounter of the 100-foot Battered Bunny_

That morning, Josh-chan woke up and saw that Shin was gone, then he looked around then with a sweatdrop, he saw Miss Katz holding Shin in her arms.

"I don't really want to know." he thought.

Two hours later, Josh goes shopping for food and more coffee, while Shin and Miss Katz are in the apartment.

"Can I go with you?" Shin asked.

"I'm afraid you can't" Josh-chan answered. "You'll run away like the last time. When I put all the groceries away, we'll go to the park or something."

"What about Miss Katz? She has her head on the table like if it was my fault I written the apology letters."

"She'll be fine. She's a little worried about you. Bye!"

Shin looked at Miss Katz. If he tried to talk to her or say anything, it would make things worse as he thought. Looked out the window and wonder if, after his weekend with Josh-chan and Miss Katz, would his friends and parents ever forgive him or would they have torn his apology letters rejecting him.

Shin imagines that his friends, teachers, and parents would be happy that he's gone and burn his apology letters.

"I'm glad that Shin is finally gone." Mitzi cheered.

"Yeah. We don't need him and his antics anymore." Hiro grinned.

"It's all his fault and now he should leave in shame." Georgie chuckled.

Then the everyone starts yelling repeatedly "It's all your fault, Shin!" echoing through his head.

Tears streaming down his face with his fist clenching, Shin knew what he have to do, to get rid of his old self, his antics, ending his fandom of Action Kamen, stop being friends with Georgie, Penny, Maso, Boo, and Nanako, and start living a his new life of not just eating green peppers like he's supposed to, but to learn to write the correct way and to start writing his own book teaching people to put away their old life, start a new life, and put the power of forgiveness within themselves.

But he couldn't bear to look at Miss Katz because he thinks that she wouldn't care if he becomes more than a normal kid.

"Do you think I wouldn't care if you became more than a normal kid?" Asked Miss Katz.

"...Yes." Answered Shin.

"We'll I care if you became a normal kid and nothing more."

After Josh-chan puts away the groceries, he, Miss Katz, and Shin were off to the park.

"What are we doing at the park?" Asked Shin

"I already told you, Shin. We're walking." Josh answered. "You can go off and play. But don't wonder too far."

Shin heads toward the swings and starts swinging until he sees his friend Nanako.

"Nanako..." whispered Shin.

"Shin? Shin wait!" Yelled Nanako.

Shin couldn't bear to look at her for what who he was. Josh saw and went to her.

"Are you Shin's teacher?" asked Nanako. "If you are, do you know what's wrong with him?"

"I wish I knew." said Josh-chan. He looked around, but could not find Shin.

"Nuts... He ran off. Just don't worry about it. He'll be alright."

Josh and Miss Katz walked along the shops looking for him until they find Shin watching a video of about a folk story of Jimmy Bagelseed.

"Shin. Why did you ran off like that?" yelled Josh-chan. "I think it's time to go back to the apartment."

"Right after Jimmy Bagelseed is over." cried Shin.

Back at the apartment. Josh-chan looks at Shin watching Jimmy Bagelseed.

"That DVD cost me 3,000 yen." said Josh-chan. "At least it'll keep him occupied."

Then Josh-chan heard a doorbell ring, peeked out, and saw Penny crying.

"Penny, what's wrong?" Josh-chan said.

"Mr. Taylor, my mommy ran away and left this letter on the doorstep." cried Penny.

Josh-chan reads "Penny, I'm sorry I haven't been a better mom to you since your friend ran away, shouldn't been angry, and beating up your Happiness Bunny. I'm leaving forever. Love, Mommy."

"First Shin, now this." said Josh with a face fault. "I'm going to call the police and have them find Penny's mom."

Josh-chan looks at Shin.

"Shin, Penny will be spending the night with us until the policemen find her mom."

"Why not call her dad?" asked Shin.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her dad in a long time since the last school play we did. Something might've happen to him." Josh-chan answered.

The phone rings, Josh-chan answers and heard from the police. He couldn't bear to tell Penny that they can't find her mom because it would break her heart.

"Katz, the police said they have bigger problems." Josh-chan said.

"What bigger problems?" Miss Katz asked.

"A 100-foot stuffed rabbit rampaging Kasukabe."

Then they heard a crash.

"What in Action Mask was that?" Josh-chan asked.

"It's out there." Shin answered.

"What's out there?"

"Look!"

They look out the window and saw the 100-Foot Battered Bunny rampaging the whole city.

"It's the 100-Foot Battered Bunny." Shocked Shin.

"Well. That's something you don't see everyday." puzzled Josh-chan.

"What do we do now?" asked Penny.

"Call Action Mask?" questioned Josh.

"Action Mask is just an actor in a suit and mask." Shin mumbled.

"What about Encho-Man."

"Made him quit for good because of me and my stupid antics!"

"I know. Pocket Rocket Boy!" said Miss Katz.

"Pocket Rocket Boy?" confused Josh.

"Oh, no. Not me. I done enough terror long enough rather than to save the world." angered Shin.

"Wait. You made Encho-man quit when you were Pocket Rocket Boy?" asked Josh. "How come?"

"Because I already told you! I make things worse in the past, I will make people's lives worse even I try to save the world!"

"Shin...Tell me. What would Action Mask do?"

"He would just do his lines because he's an actor and the Action Mask Universe is just pretend. I'm no longer a fan of him because I am ashamed of my own antics."

"Come on, Shin. Time is running out. If we don't do something, then the fate of the world will fall. It won't be the same without you."

"Without my antics, they'll be happy."

"Then transform into Pocket Rocket Boy then."

End of Chapter 3

Note: Jimmy Bagleseed is a parody of the legendary Johnny Appleseed.

Next time: Shin transforms into Pocket Rocket Boy and fights against the 100-foot Battered Bunny but gets caught along with Penny's Mom who tried to run away from her emotions. Will Josh-chan, Miss Katz, and Penny rescue Shin and her mom? It will be a thrilling conclusion of transformations and a Welcome Back Party for Shin.

See you next time in:

_Chapter 4: Let's Battle Out: The Defeat of the Battered Bunny and a Welcome Back Party Epilogue_.


	4. Let's Battle Out

**Shin Chan is Missing**

_Disclaimer: All credit go to Shin Ei and Funimation._

_Chapter 4: Let's Battle Out: The Defeat of the Battered Bunny and a Welcome Back Party Epilogue_

"What are you waiting for? Transform into Pocket Rocket Boy and fight!" said Josh-chan.

"You think I'm going to transform into Pocket Rocket Boy?" asked Shin. "When was the last time I saved the world without my antics?"

"I...I don't know." said Josh-chan looking down.

"I didn't think so." said Shin. "Everyone around here is better off without me. They don't even want to depend on a callous heel of a wolf-child they can't trust."

"Listen, Wolf-child!" yelled Josh-chan. "Everything is I said about you was my fault and I'm setting things right."

"You're wrong, Josh-chan. My antics not meant to save anyone..."

The 100-foot battered bunny snatches Shin and continues to rampage.

"Oh, boy. The 100-foot battered bunny has got Shin." said Josh-chan with a face-fault.

"But what about my daddy, Mr. Taylor?" cried Penny.

"I don't know, Penny." answered Josh-chan. "But if we don't rescue Shin and stop the 100-foot Battered Bunny, Kasukabe is doomed."

"What do we do now?" asked Miss Katz.

"We go to Penny's house and look for clues to what might've caused Battered Bunny to be gigantic."

Meanwhile, Shin squirms and tries to get out of Battered Bunny clutches.

"I.. I can't move. Let go!" Shin yelled until he see Penny's Mom in Battered Bunny's right hand. "Penny's Mom?"

"Oh, great another monster that much worse than a 100-foot stuffed rabbit finally gets what he deserves." Mrs. Sakurada said to herself.

The Battered Bunny stops and begins to speak.

"And so begins, when a little boy named Shin tries to kiss Penny's Mom, she begins to punch him." Said the 100-foot Battered Bunny.

"If you only had read my apology letter, I would leave you and Penny alone forever." Shin said to Mrs. Sakurada in his sadness. But I'm sorry for what I did to you and everyone else, so you can just knock me out of my misery and be happy that I'm gone."

Mrs. Sakurada looks down knowing that she did read Shin's apology letter and realized she never wanted him to leave.

Meanwhile, Josh-chan, Miss Katz, and Penny were in her house to look for clues to what caused her stuffed rabbit getting gigantic.

"Mr. Sakurada?" Josh-chan called. "This is your daughter's teacher, Mr. Taylor. I want to talk to you about..."

Josh-chan stomach starting to growl and went to the Ice box for Ice cream, hoping that Penny won't mind. When he got to the ice box, Josh-chan was shocked when he saw a frozen body in there and it was Penny's dad.

"How am I going to break the bad news to Penny?" Josh-chan thought.

Josh-chan asked Miss Katz to speak to her in private.

"I found Penny's father frozen dead body in the ice box." whispered Josh.

"How did someone do such a thing?" asked Miss Katz.

"Whoever did it, we can't tell Penny her father is dead because it will break her heart."

"But what about Shin and the Battered Bunny?"

"Speaking of which, did anybody know that Penny's stuffed bunny is missing?"

"I think my daddy's spirit is dwelling in the Happiness Bunny." said Penny. "Plus, whatever me and my mommy get angry and start beating up my stuffed rabbit, our anger makes it gigantic."

"That explains why your mom ran away and because of the crash." said Josh. "This look like a job for Teen Mask."

Josh-chan transformed into Teen Mask and walks outside to face the 100-foot Battered bunny.

"When I hit the Battered Bunny in the knees with the Bubble Hammer, I want you to get Shin and Penny's mother far away." Josh-chan instructed.

Meanwhile, Shin and Mrs. Sakurada are still in the Battered Bunny's clutches.

"If someone comes rescuing us, I want you to get in my arms because I don't want you to hit your head when we hit the ground, okay?" Mrs. Sakurada said. "After I called you 'Demon spawn', I'm beginning to think that I can trust you as a friend."

"If I can transform to Pocket Rocket Boy, I can get Penny's Mom and myself loose" Shin thought.

Shin transform into Pocket Rocket Boy, curls into a ball, slips out of the Battered Bunny's right hand like a bar of soap and smacking it in the face, but to free himself and Penny's Mom failed.

"You are beginning to annoy me." yelled the Battered Bunny.

Josh-chan hits the Battered Bunny in the knees with his bubble hammer causing it to drop Penny's Mom and Shin.

"You can let go of me now." Said Shin. "We're on the ground."

But Mrs. Sakurada wouldn't let Shin go and tugged his cheek.

"You hit my knees on purpose." angered the Battered Bunny.

"Mrs. Sakurada, it's time for you to apologize." said Josh-chan. "The Happiness Bunny that was rampaging the nearly of Kasukabe is your husband."

Mrs. Sakurada turned her head.

"I know what you're going through, but you can't use your Happiness Bunny to hide your anger. That's why it grew gigantic." Josh explained.

"Mr. Taylor is right." said Shin. "Just let it go, apologize, and move on. Most of all, put forgiveness within yourself."

"Okay, Shin." Said Mrs. Sakurada as she apologized to her husband's spirit dwelling in the the stuffed rabbit.

After Penny's dad's spirit finally rest in peace returning Happiness Bunny back to normal size, Shin looks up at the dark sky.

"If only I can see the stars in the sky sing." said Shin. "You and Penny would think of me."

"Shin, enough with your silly things about the stars in the sky that can sing." said Josh-chan with a sweatdrop. "We got a surprise for you when we go to school tomorrow."

Mrs. Sakurada lets go of Shin as they wave "goodbye".

"Pfft. Stars in the sky sing." Josh snickered.

The next morning, Mrs. Sakurada checks the mailbox after saying goodbye to Penny as her daughter leaves for school. Mrs. Sakurada found a letter and some cookies shoved in the mailbox from Shin:

I'm sorry about Penny's dad, your anger, and shoving a box of cookies in your mailbox. I hope forgiveness is in you as well as in me. Your daughter's friend, Shin.

Mrs. Sakurada folds the letter and looks up.

"A friend of Penny's is a new friend of mine." Mrs. Sakurada whispered to herself. "If I write to him, maybe we'll meet and talk about the stars in the sky singing."

Meanwhile, Josh-chan was mad as he, Shin, and Miss Katz walking to school.

"I can't believe you shoved my cookies in Penny's Mom's mailbox." Josh-chan mumbled and not looking at Shin.

"I think it was sweet of Shin doing that." Said Miss Katz winking at Shin.

"Sweet? I bought those cookies for us to share." Josh-chan sighed. "At least, we're here."

They were finally at school, but Shin sees that the schoolyard was empty.

"The schoolyard looks empty." Said Shin. "Why isn't the whole school greeting me back."

"We're meeting with your parents and the whole school in the gym auditorium."

But the auditorium was empty besides Josh-chan testing the microphone.

"There's no one in there either." cried Shin.

"We'll Shin, get a comfy seat cause your surprise is behind the curtain." said Josh-chan through the microphone as if he's a game show host.

As the curtain opens, Shin's friends were standing next to the table with the first surprise under the sheet.

"Shin, my friend," said Georgie. "You're not as good your old self, but we missed you and we're sorry."

"In return as an apology," said Penny. "A surprise for you is under the sheet."

"Before you look what the first surprise is under the sheet." said Josh-chan. "There's a second surprise from your parents."

Shin's mom and dad, Mitzi and Hiro, were standing next to a cart with a box on it that has the second surprise under it.

"We're just sorry about this whole incident and hope you learned something." Mitzi said. "Inside this box is a free toy inside."

"And that's not all." Said Josh-chan pointing to Principal Ench and Miss Polly with the third surprise in their hands, an orange T-shirt and blue pants. "I thought you could wear something orange and blue after school."

"Watch out, Josh-chan and Shin..." Said someone who Josh-chan knows. It was his sister with dark blue hair and amber eyes.

"This is a kindergarten, not a place to show your affections, Ruko-chan." Josh-chan yelled as his sister enters the school auditorium.

"How's my favorite amigo doing?" Miss Ruko-chan asked Shin.

Like Mitzi, Josh-chan gives his sister a nookie.

"Before my sister came in here and interrupted this surprise, Shin." said Josh-chan with a sweatdrop. "go ahead and reveal the surprises."

Josh-chan then turns to Ruko-chan.

"Listen carefully. I know you can show him your trust as a friend..." Josh-chan explained. "But if you are on your best behavior and try to cheer him up... We'll, don't let me down, okay."

"Mr. Taylor." Shin said with a depressed face. "This little farming kit, the suction cups and digital watch Georgie and my parents give me besides the clothes in all. It's not that I don't want them, but I need to tell you all about something."

Shin took the microphone and got on stage.

"I write you apology letters and you gave me things to show your forgiveness?" Shin asked. "That's not enough. So from now on, I'm going to write a Book of Forgiveness to show you all how to let the guilt go and put in forgiveness within each other and yourselves."

"How long will he keep this up?" said Ruko-chan. "Because I think we lost the old Shin."

"We'll never know." said Josh-chan. "Probably in another story, maybe two or three. But we'll just have to get used to his new self even when we have a international school trip."

"I missed the old Shin." cried Miss Katz.

That night Hiro and Mitzi got their arms around him in bed.

"Sweet dreams, Shin." said Mitzi.

"Welcome back." said Hiro.

The End

Note: I thought that my character would have a sister of his own who is annoying and affectionate. But the conclusion of this story is not a romantic one. This is family-oriented and not the Adult Swim like.

I will try to make more sequels with Josh-chan's sister, Penny's Mom, Shin's sister Hima and Miss Anderson (if you want to know what she is going to do, you'll have to wait until the next story). Maybe even separate stories.

So until then, see you next time.


End file.
